The Red Moon
by ellikanellika
Summary: Watching the magic dance through the night is the most beautiful thing to do; but she will not be the only one feeling the magic pull her in make her heart beat faster, no - he will be there too.


_**The Red Moon**_

The full moon was shining brightly over the sleepy night, covered in thousands of stars, and watched over the dark surface of Hogwarts. The air was slightly misty; a warm breeze waived the leafs of the trees and made some of them fall down and dance in the air before they hit the ground.

The castle was asleep; however, the forest nearby was more lively as it was through the day. There were sounds of crickets and magical creatures singing and calling around; there were soft movements through the tall grass stalks, and noises of creatures flying around and through treetops.

It was a beautiful late-spring's night, all warm and full of fresh and sweet air; the grass was soft and gentle to the touch; the sounds of nature were calming; and there was this mysterious feeling in the air – a feeling that made one's blood pump through the veins and sent a rush of adrenalin through the entire body.

That is exactly how she felt at this moment. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was shallow; her cheeks were slightly rosy because of the excitement that bubbled through her body; but she seemed calm from on the outside.

Her bare feet made careful soft steps over the warm grass as she walked through the forest with big shiny eyes that swallowed down the beauty of nature as much they could and her hands touching each plant nearby, just to be able to feel their magic that spread through the night.

The gentle breeze played with her hair and made it dance in the air. Few of the brown hair-curls fell over the girls eyes, but she carefully put them back behind her ear; and her ears heard all the sounds of the forest – all the calls, all the chipping, all the animal-chatting, and all movement-noises; her ears were full of sounds.

Her eyes tried to find where these sounds came from, and at one moment she saw small and weak lights raise from the ground and fly into the air. She stopped for a moment to realize that these were fireflies – magical fireflies; and then she quickly followed them.

She almost run through the green wild and after few moments she finally came out.

The moonlight shinning over her; the stars smiling at her and revealing her short winded, but smiling face; her cheeks were already red and her hair was not so tidy anymore. But she was beautiful. She was like a faery.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw the perfection in front of her.

She was standing at the beginning of a wide and green forest clearing; night flowers, red and blue, blooming their full beauty; fireflies flying around, creating all kinds of drawings in the air; there was an unicorn, some bright yellow faeries and pixies; even a few of the gnomes came out and danced around and watched the bright sky over them.

They all moved around the small lake in the middle of the clearing that reflected the full moon and the shining stars. And the moon was fire red. It was the full moon that arose only once a year at the end of the spring and attracted all the creatures of the night.

And she was able to find them.

And she could watch them and admire their beauty.

''Breath-taking.'' She whispered and made few steps forward.

She knew she was allowed to go there. Everyone could do that – people were just too afraid to do it. But not her. She will watch the whole event as close as possible.

''You sure you want to do that?'' a deep boyish voice said behind her and she quickly turned around in shock, gasping loudly.

She blinked when she saw his dishevelled blond hair and his perfect manly figure wearing only lose shorts and a T-shirt.

''What are you doing her, Malfoy?'' she whispered still in daze, for a moment forgetting about the nature beauty behind her.

The tall boy walked the few steps that separated him from her and stood next to her, looking straight ahead and watching the magical dance.

''I'm here for the same reason as you are, Granger.'' He told her and looked at her for a moment, his eyes traveling up and down her body, making her blush as he smirked.

Hermione turned back and hugged herself well aware that she was wearing only a lose T-shirt and hot pans – her pyjama.

''I thought I would be the only one.'' She whispered a bit confused as she watched the event in front of her.

Draco shrugged his shoulders: ''Nah… I don't want to miss something like that.'' He told her and earned a soft smile from her, which made him smile back.

Hermione looked at him with shinning eyes and excitement written all over her face and took his hand: ''Come…''

She pulled him behind her, his heart pounding loudly and hard against his chest, almost screaming that the beauty in front of them was not as beautiful as the one holding his hand.

Together they walked to the lake, all night creatures not minding them. Hermione let go off his hand reached for the magic in the air. Her hand glowed lightly red as the shinning magic powder danced around her and pulled her forward.

She smiled and laughed as she started to walk forward over the lake, not even touching the water's surface. She was floating and so were some of the other creatures that had enough courage to reach for the magic dust, given by the blood-moon.

Hermione's feet floated and danced around in the air, the magic dust circling her in a spiral, and the fireflies surrounding her like she was the queen of the night.

Draco watched her with big shinning eyes, his fingers itching to reach for her. And so he did.

He stretched out his hand and was pulled in by the magic powder. He floated through the air above the like and reached for Hermione's hand. She looked at him, when he made it to her and smiled gently.

For a moment they looked at each other, trapped in the magic, magical creatures flying around them. Then they looked up and saw mightiness of the night. All the red dust was spiralling over their heads and made its way up to the moon and the starry, disappearing somewhere in the wideness of the sky. The wind gently blew it around and created beautiful red dusting figures, making one's hear beat faster and the magic reach every spot of one's body.

The two wizards could not take their eyes from the sky until they felt a warmth in-between them. They looked what it was and noticed a small firefly dancing between them, but soon disappearing somewhere in the air.

This was the moment they caught each other's eyes and held the look.

Draco took both of her hands and took a deep breath: ''I meant everything I said a couple of hour ago.'' He told her and made her blush. He smiled and pulled her closer. Hermione's breath hitched and her heart hammered in her chest. She looked at him, waiting.

''I really do love you.'' He told her in whisper, his hands shaking. He breathed very fast and was afraid that her I-don't-believe-you-reaction might happen again.

They were silent for a moment, listening to the wildness and magic of the nature around them, but then Hermione opened her mouth and let out a shake breath. She gulped and blinked at him.

Then she smiled: ''I'm glad.''

The moon shined brighter.

His eyes widened.

''Because I love you too.'' She told him and giggled softly.

He squeezed her hands and pulled her in to catch her lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

The red illumination around them glowed with magic and enveloped them in a tight hug which would bound them for a long time.


End file.
